And The Rest Is History
by rockysixx
Summary: This is my first installment in my Cody/Evan series. This will be the story of how the started dating & fell in love. One saves the other from a dangerous & abusive relationship. WARNING: m/m slash, violence, foul language & abuse
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first installment in my Cody/Evan Bourne series. This is the story of how they started dating & fell in love. I will update as often as I can, I'll try to update weekly if it's possible. **

**Also, this takes place on RAW before the draft & I know, that match (you'll see) never took place but just play along, kay? ^_^**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing, WWE does. I just claim my out of control muses. **

"Nice match, boys! I'm really proud of you two," Randy Orton complimented, beaming down on the two younger wrestlers before him.

Cody Rhodes and Evan Bourne had just wrestled each other for the first time on WWE TV for the 1 contendership to the United States championship. Even though Evan had won, everyone backstage was gushing about how it had been the best match on RAW in a long time.

"Thanks Randy, I really appreciate it man," Evan said, still out of breath and sweat still pouring down his face yet still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh…thanks guys, I gotta go shower," Cody said curtly and before anyone could say anything else, he disappeared down the hall leaving Evan and Randy confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Randy questioned Evan, jerking his thumb in the direction Cody had gone.

"I dunno, he's probably just exhausted. I sure wore him out," Evan joked, not wanting Cody's seemingly random foul mood to ruin his.

"He's weird. Anyway, wanna celebrate? John and I know a place around here that's nice to have a few drinks at," said Randy.

"Yeah sure man. Lemme just take a shower first. I smell like a giant sweaty sock," Evan and Randy both laughed.

"Ok, and if you see Cody back there, invite him along, will ya," Randy called out to Evan who was already heading to the locker room area.

"Will do, man. See ya in a bit," Evan shouted back.

When Evan reach the locker room, he immediately knew something was wrong. If he didn't know any better, he was sure someone was…crying!

**Read & review please! Let me know how I'm doing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I'm soooo sorry about that first chapter. I didn't realize until after I posted it how ungodly short it was! That was a bit ridiculous. I won't be doing that anymore, but thank to everyone who still read it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed & placed me on story/author alert…really means a lot! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers, they belong to themselves & the WWE. I just own my crazy muses.**

"Hello? Who's there?" Evan called out. The only answer he received was what sounded like more sobbing. Evan walked farther into the locker room and headed to the area the showers were located in. He was beyond shocked at who he found sitting on the bench with his head in his hands sobbing.

"Cody, dude, what's wrong?" Evan asked, concern written all over his face, rushing over to comfort his hurting friend.

When Cody noticed Evan was in the room, he picked his head up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Nothing…just…nothing," Cody said, his voice cracking.

"Dude, ya sure? You looked pretty upset just a couple minutes ago…" Evan continued.

"Evan, I'm fine alright. Just don't worry about," Cody mumbled, standing up to start getting undressed for a shower.

"Alright, but remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm here," Evan offered.

With that they both stripped down to get in the shower. Evan couldn't help sneaking a peak at Cody's near perfect body….those toned abs, long, sexy legs…Evan marveled at Cody's flawless body. As they both stepped into the shower, Evan couldn't help but notice how sexy the water looked dripping down Cody's body.

"_Get a grip on yourself, Evan. How embarrassing would it be if you got a stiffy in the shower with your friend? And he's already in a pretty fucking shitastic mood, I don't think he's in the mood to see a boner,"_ Evan thought to himself, cursing himself for having such thoughts about his clearly upset friend. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, Evan remembered what Randy had asked him to do.

"Hey Codes, are you to coming with me and the boys tonight?" Evan asked.

"Do I look like I'm in any fucking condition to go out?" Cody snapped, glaring at Evan.

"Sorry dude, I just thought-" Evan started, taken aback by Cody's blunt rudeness.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Cody interrupted angrily.

"I'm sorry," Evan mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed that he'd just assumed Cody wanted to go out after having an apparent emotional breakdown. They spent the rest of the shower in an intense awkward silence.

When the two men were done showering, they grabbed their towels and walked to the locker room to get dressed. Evan was dressed before Cody, so before he left his friend, Evan tried one last time to get him to talk.

"Listen Cody," Evan started, breaking the long and awkward silence between them. "You may not want to talk right now but whenever you want to, I'll be right here. Alright?"

There was a long pause. Finally, Cody lifted his head up and looked at Evan with the saddest expression on his face that made Evan's heart want to break.

"You can't help me so don't even bother trying," Cody mumbled, looking down again.

"What do you mean I can't?" Evan questioned, in shock.

"There's nothing you can do, ok? So just go hang out with Randy, John and everyone else and don't worry about me!" Cody practically yelled, face turning red.

"Alright dude…just remember what I said," Evan replied, apparently not fazed that Cody was basically yelling at him With that, he turned and left the locker room.

"_I really hope Cody will be alright or at least talk to someone even if it isn't me. I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe Randy will know…"_Evan thought to himself, walking down the halls of the arena looking for his tattooed friend. _"Speaking of Randy, I don't remember where he told me to meet him…or even if he DID specify."_

After 10 minutes of looking for Randy in vain, a frustrated Evan decided to give him a call.

"Dude, where are ya?" Randy asked Evan upon picking up the phone, without even saying "hello" first.

"Where are YOU?" Evan countered. "I've been looking all over for you. The I thought was yours turned out to be the Bellas' dressing room. You can only imagine what I saw, dude!"

"Well, thank goodness we're going out to drink, you can wipe your mind clean of that," chuckled Randy.

"Oh, bye the way, John and I are outside the arena if you were wondering. We've been waiting for ya. You take way too long. What in the hell were you doing?" Randy questioned.

"Ha, funny you should ask," Evan snorted. "I'll see you in like 5 minutes."

"K, bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And The Rest is History~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sup guys!" Evan said excitedly, climbing into the back of Randy's black Cadillac. Also in the car was John Cena, Randy's fiancé, and the newest couple backstage, Jake Hager and Mike Mizanin.

"Hey Ev!" everyone replied back when everyone was settled in the car. Evan, much to his dismay, was stuck between Jake and Miz in the backseat.

"I'm glad you sat between them, Ev," John said from the front seat. "They've been glued together by the lips since we got in the damn car!"

Everyone laughed except the couple in question. They just glared at the rest of the group and mumbled an embarrassed "shut up", causing John, Randy and Evan to howl with laughter yet again.

"So, where are we going?" asked Evan to no one in particular.

"Applebee's," answered Jake.

"Applebee's?" Evan replied incredulously. "Randy, I thought we were going somewhere to celebrate?"

"Who says we can't celebrate at Applebee's?" Randy said, jokingly sounding offended.

"Well no one, I just thought we'd be going out to a bar or a club or something," said Evan.

10 minutes later, they pulled in to the Applebee's driveway and parked as close as they could to the front of the establishment (**AN: lazy wrestlers LOL)**

When they walked in, they were greeted by a hostess and shown to their table.

"Oh yeah, so Evan, you never did tell us why you were so unfashionably late," Randy start curiously after they'd all been settled into the booth.

Evan took a deep breath, contemplating on whether or not to talk about the situation in front of everyone like this.

"Ok, if I tell you guys this, you have to SWEAR you won't repeat this to anyone," Evan said, looking at the group with a serious face.

**Ok, I know this is a random place to end a chapter but I had to otherwise it would have been TOO long. Read, review…tell me what you liked, didn't like ect. ****J**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG GUYS! It's been forever, hasn't it? I'm truly SO sorry. I was just loaded down with school work & had NO time to devote to writing. Well, now I'm on winter break so expect lots of updates. I'll try not to have a whole 2 months between updates again! Love you all xoxo**

"We won't tell them, nothing said here will leave this table," assured Randy, glancing at everyone else at the table, who nodded in response to Randy's comment.

Evan took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Ok, here goes," Evan said heavily.

He launched into the story of finding Cody crying, hid refusal to say what was wrong and his angry outburst. When he was done, Evan was shocked that his friends didn't seem concerned.

"Cody's always been a bit…emotional. He'll be fine," said John, sipping his water.

"Yeah, I don't see anything to worry about. He and Dave probably just had a fight. He'll get over it," Randy chimed in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he and Dave were together," Evan said, now thinking about his thoughts earlier while in the shower with Cody.

"Yep," confirmed Randy. "Been together for what, like 6 months now?"

After that, the conversation shifted from Cody to the latest sports news, a conversation basically dominated by John and Mike, who were huge basketball fans.

"Hey guys, where's Ted? He hasn't hung out with us lately," Evan asked the group.

"He's off with his little French poodle, Maryse," Mike answered mocking Ted's nickname he'd taken to calling his French girlfriend.

"Ugh, he's always with her. Ted is whipped!" John said proceeding to mime a whip cracking, complete with sound effects, that sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

"_Nothing better than chatting sports with my best friends," _Evan thought to himself happily over his French onion soup.

After another hour of cracking jokes at each other, numerous chocolate desserts and an intense debate between John and Mike about which basketball team would make the playoffs, the group was all set to leave.

The group piled into Randy's black Cadillac for the second time that night. The ride back to the hotel was a quite one, which might have been due to the fact that Mike and Jake were making out the entire ride and no one wanted to interrupt them. Evan was also lost in his thoughts, most of them drifting to Cody. Half of him wanted to investigate further and see if he can find out what Cody's problem was, the other half wanted to listen to Randy and John and continue believing it was nothing to worry about.

"_It's probably none of my business,"_ Evan thought to himself. _"If he really wanted help, he would have told me what was up. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this so much. It's probably nothing, just as John and Randy said. Everyone gets sad, don't they? Fuck, for all I know he may not even __**be **__sad…probably just stress or something."_

In Evan's mind, it sounded like a good idea to stop thinking about Cody and forget about his breakdown, but somewhere deep down told him it was a deeper, bigger problem.

"Where were you?" Dave demanded as soon as Cody got in the car. Cody had barely gotten inside the vehicle before Dave sped out of the parking lot arena.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Cody mumbled, not looking at his enraged boyfriend.

"I asked you a fucking question! Answer me now!" Dave barked, going through a red light in the process.

"Dave, I was just talking to Evan," Cody sighed, running his hands through his hair and putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, about what? Huh? Gonna go meet up with your new boy toy? Is that it?" Dave demanded, taking a chance of taking his eyes off the road by glaring at the other brunette.

"No, Dave it's not like that. He just invited me out to dinner with him-"

"SEE? I fucking knew it!" The older angry man started ranting and raving about his suspicions of Cody cheating on him. The younger man let out another sigh.

This is how it always was. Cody would talk to one of his friends, Dave would find out and get angry and yell until he couldn't yell anymore. Sometime's he'd even go so far as to strike Cody. This is what his relationship with Dave Batista had grown into. What started out as an amazing, loving romance was now turned into a paranoid, accusatory mess. And to be quite honest, Cody was getting fed up with it. He was tired of being treated like shit, tired of being hit for no reason , tired of being the one that's always wrong.

"_Something's gotta give, I can't do this anymore," _Cody thought to himself. _"I need to save this relationship or end it before it gets too dangerous. He's already hit me before. Who's to say he won't do it again or worse….become more violent."_

A sharp voice cut through Cody's thoughts. "Cody? Are you fucking listening to me?" Dave yelled at him, yanking Cody out of his thoughts.

"You're not even fucking listening to me, are you? You're nothing but a little piece of SHIT. That's ALL you are. You're nothing, you're nobody! So you better stop disrespecting me because I'm all you have and I'm you're ever gonna get. No else wants you. I'm the only one who'll take your sorry ass. I'm all you're ever gonna get, so you better fucking start treating me better," Dave finally ended his long tirade against his boyfriend who just sat there looking hurt and with the urge to break down in tears.

"_Why do I let this happen to me? I need to put this to an end before it gets worse," _Cody thought to himself sadly, disappointed in himself and what he'd become. The young brunette gazed out the window at the passing cars, away from his angry lover, a lone tear falling down his face.

"_This has to end."_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the slow updates. I'm really working on trying to update faster & with longer chapters. I'm glad everyone seems to like the story so far! Will update soon! Xoxo

**Evan couldn't remember ever being happier to reach a hotel in his life and he was sure Randy and John felt the same way. Listening to Mike and Jake make out and get frisky got awkward really fast.**

"**Thanks, Randy. See yas later," Mike and Jake called out as soon as they'd arrived at the hotel and had quickly scrambled to get out of the car.**

"**No problem, you horndogs", Randy yelled and smirked at the pair, who had quickly scampered off, as he grabbed his luggage out of the trunk of the car. After retrieving all their luggage, they all headed inside the hotel, still laughing at how eagerly Mike and Jake had ran off.**

"**Ev, who do you room with anyway?" John asked curiously, after getting his and Randy's room settled for the night. **

"**Oh, no one usually," Evan replied, holding up the lone key he received from the teller a couple minutes ago.**

"**Hm, alright. Well if you get lonely or something, you're always welcome to room with myself & Randy," John offered, grabbing his and Randy's belongings and heading towards the elevator. **

"**Alright, thanks guys. I'll see ya in the morning," he said as the elevator doors shut. Evan's room was on the first floor so he didn't need to take the elevator, which he has glad for because he was too tired to do so anyway. **

**Evan found his room, let himself in and collapsed on the bed and just laid there, debating whether or not to shower. After lying spread eagle across the extremely comfortable hotel bed for a few minutes, he sighed heavily and rolled out of bed reluctantly and starting undressing. Evan got in the shower, letting the hot water and hotel provided shower gel wash away the days dirt and grime. While he was rinsing off, Evan's mind drifted off to images of earlier that day seeing the water cascade down Cody's lean body. He caught himself imagining what it would be like to follow the trail of water with his tongue. **

**WAIT WHAT? No, he wasn't supposed to be imagining things like that about his friends!**

"**Ah shit," Evan said aloud when he looked down and noticed his "problem"….**

"**Well I can add jerking off in the shower of a hotel to the list of my sexual escapades," Evan chuckled to himself, climbing into bed, after taking care of his "issue." No sooner did his head hit the pillow did Evan fall asleep, dreams about showering with a certain someone floating in his head.**

**They ate their dinner in silence. When the couple had arrived at the hotel, Dave had ordered room service. The older man was still angry with Cody for "trying to cheat on him" as he put it. **

"**I'm going out with Hunter tonight," Dave said suddenly. Cody looked up from his plate of shrimp scampi and made a face.**

"**Excuse me?" he said, despite having heard the man loud and clear.**

"**I said I am going out with Hunter tonight," Dave repeated, looking the brunette straight in the face as though challenging him to say a word against his plans.**

"**Why?" Cody asked.**

"**What do you mean why? I want to go out. That's all there is to it, stop asking stupid questions," Dave answered, starting to get irritated at the younger man sitting across the table. **

"**Sorry..I..I just thought we should spend some time together. We hardly ever do that anymore."**

"**No. I'm going out with Hunter and that's final. What makes you think I want spend time with you anyway?"**

"**Then what the fuck are we even still together for?" Cody yelled, starting to lose his cool. He was trying to save this relationship, for goodness sakes! **

"**We never spend any time together. Our time is spent with you yelling at me and accusing me of stupid shit! I don't feel like I'm in a relationship with you, Dave! Why don't we end this since we're both so fucking miserable?" Cody ranted at his boyfriend.**

**It all happened so fast, the brunette didn't have any time to comprehend it. One second, Cody's yelling at his partner, the next second he's up against the wall with Dave's huge hands wrapped around his throat, struggling to breathe. **

"**Listen, you little motherfucker," Dave said venomously, with each word tightening his hold on Cody's neck.**

"**You're not going anywhere unless I say so! You're mine! Mine, you hear me, MINE!" he yelled in the other man's face, who was spluttering and struggling against Dave's vice grip on his windpipe. **

"**Who do you think you are talking to me like that, huh? You piece of shit! Learn to RESPECT me! I own you, you are mine!" Dave then released his grip, his partner slumping to the floor, coughing and struggling to catch his breath.**

**Dave looked down at the crumpled heap on the floor in front of him with a smirk on his face. **

"**Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving," Dave said a little too calmly. He stalked to the other side of the room to get his jacket and his wallet. **

"**You need to think about your attitude and priorities while I'm gone," he added, stepping over Cody, who was still on the floor trying to recover, and went out the door.**

**Cody just sat there, staring at the door through which his boyfriend had just left in disbelief. After a couple minutes, he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom mirror to inspect his throat. **

"**Looks like I'll have to ask Lisa to put extra makeup on me…," Cody thought to himself sadly.**

**Cody looked at himself in the mirror and was truly ashamed and appalled at what he had become. He was letting Dave Batista manhandle him and force him to stay in a relationship in which both parties were clearly miserable. That's the part Cody had trouble understanding. Why won't Dave let him leave? It certainly wasn't a loving relationship. Whenever Cody tried to show affection, he was roughly pushed away. It most certainly wasn't the sex. The last time the couple had mind-blowing sex was over 8 months ago. There was no fun or love in their sex anymore. Dave just fucked him and would roll over when he was done, not giving a damn whether or not his partner got off. It was most certainly not the sex. What was it then? The question remain unanswered even as Cody racked his brain with possible solutions and ways to try and save his relationship while taking a long hot shower.**

**And still no answer came to him as he climbed into bed.**

"**This is it. I have to leave. There's no other answer," were Cody's final thoughts before finally falling asleep.**


End file.
